epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SophisticatedShark/Honey Buns vs Twinkies - Bad Battle Suggestions 6
So I accidentally published this blog before I actually typed anything in here, way to go wikia. Anyways, this battle's pretty self-explanatory and it took a bit more time than a normal battle, but I think it was a lot more fun writing for this one. Basically a battle of the pastries to see which one is the better snack you can eat before you die in prison. BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORY!!!! TWINKIES VS HONEEEY BUUUNNS BEGIN!!! Honey Buns Time to meet your sweet defeat with some sugar-high ecstasy So don’t try to mess with me, I've got more beef than your recipe I’m the best you see, I give a freaking frosty Freshley pwning This sponge here’s so whack, it’s like it lives under the ocean I’m glossly golden, better baked then those eating you with munches I stomp this cake that's processed cause what’s a Hostess ‘gainst a Duchess Yeah I’m glazed to perfection, you’re just like a thick erection: Stiff and stuffed with grotesque cream, makes you worthy of dejection I'm giving everyone affection: children, women, and men I spit these verses so hard, it's like you get shut down again Twinkies Oh, honey, I guess it seems that you’re forgetting little Debbie That your microwaved baked goods were made by us already I can’t be spoiled, so that means I’ll always be fresh I’m the best, with sweetest comebacks for the sweetest disrespects And yes, my company was declining, but I had the worth of diamonds People tryna find a timeless outta mind brand, just watch Zombieland Damn, you’re so sloppy man, a sticky sickly chow I’ve got the flows that go so dopest, that this Hostess sits you down This clown's as tasteless as rubber and is as disgusting as glue Because whatever you say, will just stick back to you Honey Buns Wait, you're calling me disgusting? You’re like a vanilla cum volcano Yo this pastry is so pasty, we'll call you Irish Potato With some cinnamon, I kill this imbecile and its filaments I’ve got no equivalent. Eat you, wash you down with insulin Yeah I’m on a roll, my sugar rushin' can't stop Can't be controlled, yeah I can't be dropped Jumbo bundles of fun to leave you dusting into crumbs I took the lead in this battle so you can go and kiss my buns Twinkies You say I'm causing diabetes, well man, you're so sweet, You raise everyone's blood sugar just by looking at your treats I’ve got a cream that's served soft, but raps that serve hard When I finish these bars, you’ll be seeing Twinkie little stars You're so subpar and broke that you're the prisoner's money And I ride on this devil dog like a cowboy on my guns, honey My spongecakes here will reign past the last man on Earth But looks like I gave your your little buns their little just desserts WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? '' '' YOU DECIDE BAD BATTLE SUGGESTIONS OF HISTORY!!! Who Won? Honey Buns Twinkies Category:Blog posts